Battle of the Keepers
by Adena and Athena
Summary: Nick a young loupgaro werewolf is thrust unwilling into a clan war that has just resurfaced after hundreds of years and this time the Zeparicans plan to take down and control all five elements but to do so they must first find all the keepers...a task that will take all their combined power only to find that one of their own is working aganist them to end the wars.. but who?


**Prologue**

_T__hick black smoke clogged the summer night sky, and fire burned all around her. It licked at the buildings and toppled the trees. Beside her, her mother was yanking her out of their home, forcing her to enter the muddied streets filled with blood. Her mother spun her around and looked at her with sad eyes. "Adena! It's you they want you have to run"_

"_NO!" the young girl screamed barely being heard over the clash of swords that echoed in the hostile night, "this is my clan, my home, I won't abandon my people."_

"_Please," her mother said helplessly, "our people need you to live, your are…" before her sentence could end a sword as black as night went through her chest. The girl screamed out in horror, she withdrew her own blades spinning around her mother and chopping off the man's hand as she kicked him away. She then grabbed the sword and pulled it out of her mother. Adena fell to her knees catching her mother as she began to fall and scream in pain. _

"_Mother please." Adena cried with tears in her eyes, "You can't leave me." Her mother's hand went up to the young girls cheek touching it for a brief moment but then fell to her side as she took her last breath. _

_Adena cried out pulling her mother closer but her scream was drowned out by a men screaming, "NOO!" as he ran towards them. He fell down to his knees and took the women from Adena and hugged her burying his head into the women's chest._

"_Dad" Adena whispered with her voice cracking and tears streaming down her face. The man looked up at his daughter and reached for her but before he could wipe away the young girl's tears, she was picked up into the air screaming out in pain as she felt talons dig deep into her shoulders. Adena struggled to get free as she heard her father cry out her name in anguish. She looked down but couldn't see him everything looked so small all she could see was fire and smoke. She began gaging unable to breathe from the thick smoke that clogged the night air than in desperation she stabbed upward with the black sword and as she lost conciseness she felt her flesh rip as the talons let her go and she plummeted to the earth below….._

**Chapter 1**

I crashed to the floor with a loud thud, my heart pounding and my blankets tangled around me. I heard quick footsteps and blinked in the sudden light as my father parted the curtains that separated my room from the rest of our cabin. "You okay son?" my father asked his deep voice showing his concern.

I nodded "Yeah dad I'm fine I just had a really awful dream….."

"Care to talk about it?"

I frowned than shook my head "I don't remember any details I just know it was horrible and….sad very sad..." I trailed off as I tried hard to remember but every time I tried it just slipped further away. I sighed than got up and started doing my chores. My father was a traveling merchant and was leaving today for the Eldamari Clan which was home to the elves. And for ounce I was able to go with him. I would be turning eighteen next week and my dad was finally allowing me to leave this little cabin for the first time in my life. I looked into the small mirror beside my bed, my birth mark on my left eye was pulsing from the nightmare I had. I sighed remembering when I was little, how I would set the sheets on fire whenever I had a bad dream. Without another thought I combed my hair so that it was covering my left eye putting a black bandana on to insure that my birthmark reminded covered and my right green eye remind visible. I than presided to get ready by strapping a throwing dagger on each of my ankles, grabbing my bow and arrows, than rushing out the door with my backpack, I had packed a week ago. I eagerly waited in the wagon for my father to finish packing.

I winced in pain as I was jolted mercilessly in my dad's old wagon as it hit another rut in the trail; I had found out pretty quickly that riding could be described in one word **painful.** My father and I had been traveling for about an hour or so now and we were nearing our destination. As we reached the crest of the hill my father stopped and cursed. I looked up and froze at what we saw. The Eldamari's Capital city lay in ruins. Thick black smoke still curled from the forms of burned out buildings and the surrounding area was bloodied from fighting. My father immediately put the two horses into a gallop that sent the wagon lurching crazily down the road nearly throwing me out. I gripped the seat tightly as I took in the destruction that became even more horrific as we drew further in. The survivors of the attack were moving among the dead collecting those of their clan who they were taking to their burial grounds and in a nearby pit a fire was going as they burned the bodies of the enemies. With a screech of wood the wagon rattled to a stop as my father drew up to the capital of the ruined city. There we were greeted by a tall bloodied elf with eyes like liquid fire.

"Faelben," My father stated striding forth and grasping the elf's hand in greeting "What has happened here? How can we help?"

Faelben sighed and looked at my dad not really seeing him, the man's eyes practically screaming with grief. "Last night the Cursed Zeparicans attacked they…were after Adena my daughter who as you know is one of the Keepers of fire. They killed Rowan my wife and...Adena…is still missing. I saw her stab the shadow eagle that grabbed her but we have not found her among the living or the dead." At this the Faelben's voice cracked and a single tear made a track down his face washing away the grime of the recent battle. I wanted to ask who the Zeparican were but decided it wasn't the right time.

I looked at my Father than at Faelben and asked, "Where was the last area you saw your daughter? I'll begin searching there."

Faelben jerked slightly I guessed suddenly becoming aware of me, he peered sharply at me and asked "and who are you, how do you expect to succeed where others have failed?"

I looked up at my father who said, "This is my son, Nick." He then nodded and said, "Show him your eye"

I sighed softly then moved my hair away from my left eye uncovering my birthmark; a red phoenix. "I control the same element as your daughter…maybe I'll be able to sense her location."

Hope gleamed in Faelben's eye than without a word called out to a young girl nearby "Oldes take this young man to where I last saw your sister." The girl in question nodded than without a backward glance strode into the city with me hurrying after her.

I glanced around as I followed the Oldes deeper into the city the smoke growing thicker as we reached the center of the destruction. Here the fires still burned freely and bodies still littered the ground. Most of those I saw where those of the Zeparican clan. Oldes suddenly stopped in front of a thick wall of oily smoke. Turning she looked at me and said "We last saw my sister here but we have been unable to explore very far because the smoke was so thick." I nodded than without a word walked forward into the cloud.

In the cloud of smoke I immediately extended my senses and began searching for any living life forms. I sensed very few. Most were those of small animals only two were those of a human nature. I immediately headed to the closest one but stooped as it was suddenly snuffed out than I quickly broke into a run and headed to the last one. Hoping I would reach the person in time.

I stumbled slightly over the body of a dead shadow eagle its chest pierced by a long midnight black sword. This must be the shadow eagle his daughter killed I thought and slowed down. I looked around carefully thinking she couldn't be far from it. I peered through the thick smoke coughing slightly. I know the smoke couldn't hurt me just like the fire but I still wasn't used to breathing it in. I than froze as I heard someone echo the cough, followed by the sound of someone struggling to draw a breath. I looked around quickly than I spotted her and I drew in a sharp breath, pinned underneath broken wreckage from a nearby house lay a girl about my age. She had long pointed ears like all elves, her hair was scarlet red and her pale skin seemed to almost glow in the surrounding darkness. I looked closer and to my surprise I noticed her golden eyes open slightly than close. I frowned feeling I had met her somewhere. Than shook it off knowing I didn't have time to waste, I began to carefully move the wreckage off of her. As I got all the wreckage off, I assessed her wounds. Her shoulders where covered in deep puncture wounds her flesh around it ripped slightly and fresh blood still seeped from the lacerations. I felt her forehead and noted how cool she was. I lifted her red hair away from her face to see that she had the same phoenix birth mark as me. If she did share the same element as me than being cool to the touch was a bad thing. Sighing I closed my eyes and placed my hands gently over her shoulders and with a small incantation I cleaned and sealed the deadly wounds. My breathing increased and I felt dizzy; healing people was always hard on me I thought. I could do nothing else to help; the healer in town would have to do the rest. So I gently picked her up and as an afterthought grabbed her sword from the shadow eagle's body she had killed. With that done I headed back to the edge of town at a slow trot trying not to fall.

As I neared the edge of the smoke cloud I felt Adena stir slightly in my arms and I stopped. I gently lowered her to the ground and watched anxiously as she slowly opened her eyes thinking she would be very happy I saved her. She looked around suddenly confusion on her face than I saw her eyes lock on her sword I still held. Her golden eyes seemed to suddenly spark as they narrowed in rage. With a savage cry she leapt at me drawing a dagger from a sheath on her thigh as she did. Startled I jumped back only to dive back toward her as she slashed at me in rage.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at her.

"You…you killed my mother with that sword of yours!" She yelled back.

"I did not! I found it with that demon you killed I assumed it was yours. You had no other weapons that I could see on you!" I replied as I frantically dodged a series of violent slashes towards my rib cage. I couldn't keep this up I thought I used up all of my energy Healing her. Each time I dodged her blade I seemed to move slower; as I backed up towards the edge of town, I found myself standing outside the wall of smoke. Adena followed me and went to lunge at me again I tried to dodge but my body was to exhausted and instead fall on my butt, when she stopped suddenly her dagger inches away from my throat and looked at me closer.

"You still have your hand…but I swore I cut off your hand when you killed mom…"

"I still have my hand because I never attacked anybody." Pushing the dagger away with my right hand I continued saying, "My father is Daniel the merchant we arrived this morning and discovered you'd been attacked. We meet your father and he told us that they had been unable to locate you. So I volunteered to search."

"Why?" She asked sharply. I sighed and for the second time that morning moved back my bangs over my left eye, revealing to her the mark of Fire that I too had surrounding my left eye.

"You're a keeper of fire…" she said not that I know what that meant, I remembered her father calling her a keeper to, I assumed they meant we could control fire. I tried to get up but ended up stumbling and falling right back on my butt. I sighed and fell on my back allowing my arms to stretch out beside me.

"Are you ok, did I hurt you?" she asked sounding worried.

"No" I said thinking she didn't even lay a scratch on me and wondering why she suddenly was concerned for me even though not two seconds ago she tried to kill me.

"Where did I hit you is it bad?" she asked kneeling down beside me her concern deepening.

I sighed with frustration and said "check your blade" knowing there wouldn't be any blood on it than stood up carefully. She began to look at her blade and asked stupidly why, not getting the whole if you stab someone there would be blood on your blade thing. I again sighed, "Come on your dads waiting" I looked around remembering her sister had brought me here I was thinking about calling her name but I had forgotten it. Not really wanting to talk to Adena I began heading back.

As we walked back to the edge of the city I could feel Adena's eyes on my back than I heard her speed into a swift jog stopping when she was level with me. At a glance I could see her eyes still radiated concern for me. Sighing softly in annoyance I speed up ignoring it as my body screamed in protest and drained me even further. But I kept on going until in the falling dusk I could see my father Daniel and Faelben talking to a group of men.

I suddenly cringed as Adena let out a shriek nearly deafening me and ran forward toward her father. I smiled slightly at the relief on his face and stopped in the shadow of the ruin of a nearby wall. I was suddenly exhausted and to my alarm my vision dimmed. I staggered against the wall only to slide down it as I could no longer stand on my own. As my vision faded completely I saw Adena turn her face going white as she saw me and began to run shouting for a medic. Next thing I knew her, Faelben and my dad were kneeling next to me. Than darkness took over and I lost all sense in time.

I awoke to the sound of voices talking in low tones, and the gentle, soothing sound of a fire crackling nearby. I grimaced than tried to rise only to fall back feeling utterly weak. Nearby I could her Adena complaining to her dad something about wanting to stay with the clan, but I lost track as I heard another voice I recognized all too well. Drail was here…but why was he here?

"Good your awake get up" he said his voice firm and uncaring. I opened my eyes and slowly sat up, carefully not allowing myself to fall back down. I looked around to see I was in a bright medical room. In a nearby hearth a warm fire crackled merrily. I cocked my head over to see my father and his friend Drail standing by the door along with Adena and her dad. My eyes focused on Drail, I hadn't seen him since I was seven years old. He was only four years older than me but he was still taller and had a lot more muscle's since the last time I saw him. He was wearing a black long cloak concealing what he was wearing along with any weapons I knew he was carrying. I remembered the amount of weapons he had on him was seemingly endless. I noticed what looked like an old scar on his tanned skin going down his right hazel eye.

That wasn't there last time I thought but without thinking any further I asked "What happened?" as I jumped out of the hard medical bed only to grab it and lean back so as not to fall.

"You fainted after you brought Adena back." Faelben said, "You should try to take it easy"

Before I could explain what I meant Drail stated rather rudely, "He was talking to me" than looked at me and said, "It's none of your concern! Get your crap and both of you meet me outside of town you have twenty minutes." With that he was out the door before I could even ask what he meant. Adena followed looking rather pissed and slammed the door behind her.

Faelben sighed, "I hope your right about this. I'll have her sister talk to her." He said to my dad than left.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked wondering why I needed to meet up with Drail.

He looked at me with sad eyes and said, "It's time you go with him, I'm sorry just remember whatever you learn on your journey… just know I love you."

"What…what do you mean" my mind was racing I couldn't think.

He walked over to me and hugged me, "You'll be safer with him and you and Adena have a lot to teach each other. I'm staying here to help the Eldamari's defend against the Zeparican's. Please I need you…"

"But who are the Zeparican why haven't you ever mentioned them? Why would they want Adena?" I asked desperately

"Please, Nick you will learn everything soon but you must go. Take the horses and wagon it will have everything you need."

"But…"

"Nick!" he screamed causing me to jump I never heard him speak this way before, "please" he said desperately, "don't make this harder" I nodded slightly this had to be hard for him too an my questions where only making it worse for him. Sighing I nodded than slowly got up and made my way to the wagon, to make sure we had what we needed for the trip.

As I stepped outside I slowly made my way to where dad had stored the wagon. Outside smoke still hung thick in the air. I squinted in the haze as I walked than in frustration I stopped and swiftly commanded the smoke to drift away sighing in relief as I did. I ignored the stares I got and began taking stock of our wagon and the supplies we had. Ounce satisfied we had everything I cleared a space to sit and began sharpening my katanas that I had stored in the wagon rather than carry on me, as I waited for Adena to arrive.

I didn't have to wait long. Adena marched up soon after fury written in every line of her body. She threw up a pack of clothes and I than watched in amusement as she began arming herself. First she strapped on two daggers on her thighs then one smaller in her boot. Next she strapped on a belt from which hung a small water skin, throwing knives and ninja stars. Satisfied she slung her two katanas across her back along with her quiver of arrows. In which she also had an unstrung long bow stored. I observed that although she was armed to the teeth she wore no armor. I was about to ask why when she tensed as Drail approached us.

Drail looked her over and smirked he was leading a third horse which held his packs. "I assume you're ready shall we."

Adena narrowed her eyes and asked "Where exactly are we going?"

Drail simply said, "Follow the path, I'll make sure it's clear" and then mounted his horse not even waiting for Adena to climb in the wagon as he rode off towards the trail, leaving us behind. With a sigh I knew we were in for a long journey. Little did I know just how long it would be.

**Chapter 2**

As the wagon jolted along the road I became aware for the third time that Adena was glaring…at me.

Sighing inwardly I turned to her and said "What?"

"You are a complete imbecile." She replied flatly. Okay than not the exact response I was expecting.

With a feeling I was just confirming her belief I asked "How so?" Never in all my life did I expect her to explode.

"How! I'll tell you how!" she screeched. And she proceeded to do just that. For the next hour she screamed at me for trusting the enemy, and being a traitor to my clan and mankind in general. That I must be a complete inbreed fool who she didn't care two cents if I died. I sighed and let her rant.

Finally when she paused to breath I stated "One how is Drail the enemy when he is trusted by both our fathers? Two I don't have a clan that I know of. An three if you didn't care about me you wouldn't have been concerned when I blacked out or when you attacked me. So either you care about me or you are just as double-sided as these Zeparicans you talk about with such hate." That being said I turned my attention back to the road letting her fume in silence. I still was curious as to who the Zeparican where but was in no mood to ask her. I knew they had to be another clan but I had no idea what race they were. I thought for a moment then decided by everything she kept saying it had to be Drail's clan. Drail and I were the same race we both were Lubagru, so I couldn't see how they were so bad.

"My father doesn't trust them not after what they did to my….mom." Adena said she spoke so low I could barely hear her.

I glanced at her and in her eyes I could see the torrent of pain she was trying so desperately to hide. "You know it's not weakness to cry when you've been hurt. It's best just to let it out." I replied gently turning to her slightly She tensed and I was afraid she was going to strike me or worse start ranting again but instead she started crying. Tears streaming down her face in an unstoppable flow. She didn't make a sound as she cried, gently hoping I wouldn't offend her I hugged her. An she leaned against me slowly soaking my shirt with her tears as she cried. I rolled my eyes to the heavens wondering to myself why girls had to be so moody. Than in surprise I felt Adena relax against me looking down I noticed with shock she had fallen asleep. Carefully I moved to where she was laying across the seat her head in my lap, as I took up the reins and continued driving.

"Don't get too attached she'll kill you in a heartbeat," I jumped slightly only to realize it was Drail his horse was right next to the wagon how I didn't see or hear them I would never now. I felt Adena move slightly so I held my breath hoping I didn't wake her.  
After a few minutes of her not moving I asked "why would she kill me, I'm not her enemy."

"Not yet" he stated as if he knew something I didn't. I looked at him oddly. "I don't see how I would ever do something to make her my enemy Drail."

"Sometimes you don't have too." He said softly and with that he rode off before I could ask what he meant. I watched as he left trying to figure out why his black horse wasn't making any sound as it walked away. I looked out as we began crossing a bridge at the sunset it was so peaceful. When suddenly Adena jumped up scaring me half to death I leaped to my feet trying to take my bow off right as we hit a bump flinging me over. In a desperate attempt to stay in the wagon and not get crushed by it I grabbed one of the horses only for it to get scared and jolt forward. I felt Adena grab my shirt and yank me back in. The horse snorted than reared in panic. And before I could regain control they both bolted slinging me into the bed of the wagon as they lurched across the old bridge. I saw Adena lung for the reins and desperately try to get them under control but they bucked out of fear and leaped to the side crashing the wagon against the wooden railings ounce, an than twice, the third time causing the old wood to snap and the wagon flew out as the horses scrambled for purchase on the bridge. I immediately threw most our gear up on the bridge than started climbing my way up the now almost vertical wagon. When suddenly Drail appeared and sliced through the horses harness ignoring Adena's cry of warning that I had yet to reach safety. Right as the wagon began to plummet down to the river below I jumped to the bridge barely grabbing it with my left hand as Adena screamed in horror. I looked down at the rapped river below and saw the wagon smash as it hit the rocks. Than sighing in relief I pulled myself back on to the bridge. Adena ran to my side asking if I was ok. I nodded and stood up as Drail came over to me. He stopped in front of me and stared at me without any expression. Than without warning he grabbed me forced me to the side and hit me sending me flying back and landing hard on the bridge. I grabbed my throbbing cheek somehow grateful he didn't throw me over the bridge. Startled I looked up at him only to see Adena literally pounce on him as she drew one of her daggers. A cold light flared to life in Drail's eyes and he met her attack with a cold passion. I looked at Adena and could see the same passion in her eyes but, hers was more like a wildfire where as Drail…Drail was like ice. Drail kicked Adena away and jumped backwards landing beside me than placed his sword back into its sheath, his stance appearing mockingly towards Adena. She paused seeming unsure, as if she didn't want to fight someone unarmed. For a moment I thought it was over until Drail threw a ball of water at Adena throwing her over the bridge. I jumped to my feet and ran to the side to see her hovering beside the bride completely engulfed in water. She was struggling to get free and I could only imagine how much pain she was in, water was the worst kind of torture for a person that controlled fire.  
"Drail" I said somewhat urgently. He looked at me than threw Adena back on to the bridge and as she lied there gasping for breath and rolling over from pain he said very harshly, "never let your guard down just because they don't hold a weapon does not mean they don't have one" he then look at me and said, "fined the horses before a wolf gets them, she'll watch our supplies" and walked away. Not wanting the same fate I begin looking for the horses only I hadn't seen where they went and I didn't really think Drail would take hanging from a bridge as an excuse for not paying attention to which way the horses went. I decide my best bet was to start searching in the direction we were traveling in.

I soon reached the edge of the bridge and too my relief a clear trail marked the path the horses had taken. I set off at a slow jog and soon entered the expanse of woods that lay on this side of the lake. I revealed in the coolness of the shade as I ran. I continued running following the trail of broken underbrush and I soon heard the soft sounds of horse hoofs on damp ground. I slowed down and peered into the trees around me than stopped as I heard another sound…..running water. Immediately I headed to the sound knowing I'd find the horses there. And sure enough after a few more minutes of fighting the underbrush I broke into a small clearing where a small stream gurgled. And there on the bank our two horses grazed their sides white with sweat from their panicked run. I whistled softly and they nickered a quite greeting and trotted towards me. I smiled than gently grabbed their broken reins and began the journey back to the bridge.

Night had completely fallen and I had yet to make it out of the woods. The moonlight from the half-moon filtered down through the trees barely making enough light to see by. As I walked I opened up my senses to the life around me. Within the cool night air I could feel the night life stirring. Owls flew through the night on silent wings hunting for their prey. I could hear wolves howling in the distance I smiled to myself as I listened to what sounded like them singing. Out of curiosity my mind searched for them the wolf inside me stirring as I did so, wanting to join them in what I know to be a hunt. I soon found them and shivered at what I felt with my inner wolf. The pack was starving, and many of them had died off all that was left were the two alphas some pups and two other females along with a young male. Than in surprise I felt a new presence near the wolves. As I opened up my mind more, I Know it was Drail curious I made my way over to him, leaving the horses behind a bush and myself stopping in the shadow of a nearby grove of pines. Nearby, I could see the wolves were desperately chasing a small doe. Drail watched them dispassionately, than one of the wolves stumbled from exhaustion and the doe put on a desperate burst of speed. I sighed knowing they wouldn't eat tonight when suddenly I heard the snap-hiss of an arrow being drawn and released the arrow sprouted from the side of the doe killing it instantly. I looked over to see Drail holding a small bow, his cloak pushed to the side reviling a glint of arm but it was too dark to fully see. I turned as I heard the wolves stumble to a stop and watched as they stared at the doe in what I could only assume was utter astonishment than the Alpha let out a long howl of triumph and the two females came forward slowly and tore meat from the carcass before running back to their den, to bring food to the pups as the other wolves began to eat hungrily. I smiled softly than looked toward where Drail was only to see empty space. Drail was gone. Shrugging slightly I grabbed the horses, continuing back to the bridge and soon broke through the trees as I headed to where I saw Adena an Drail sitting next to a small fire a little ways away from the bridge. Drail looking, for the entire world to see, as if he had been there the entire time I was gone. Adena looked up as I drew closer and watched me approach. I tethered the horses to a nearby log and let them graze before I went to the fire and sat down near Adena. Silently Adena handed me a small bowl of stew. I thanked her than ate thinking to myself.

I gazed over at Drail and as if he was sensing my thoughts he said "Ask your questions Nick we might as well get it out of the way."

I put my food aside than drew in a large breath and asked, "Who are the Zeparicans? An why were they after Adena? Where did you get that scar? An why do people keep saying I'm a keeper? What's a keeper? Why did we have to leave? Why couldn't my father come?"

Drail sighed in exasperation. "Daniel told you nothing?" I shook my head in reply and waited enthusiastically for his replay.

"Eat" he said nodding toward the bowl beside me. I wanted to protest and get him to answer my questions but noticing his expiration I know he was pondering where to begin so reluctantly I picked up my food and began to eat.

I felt Adena's eyes staring at me in shock "you don't know what a keeper is" she said in disbelief, "you don't know what you are… didn't you learn this in school"

"I never went to school father taught me only what I needed to know."

Adena sighed slightly than explained "A keeper is someone who possess the spirit of an element. Every time a keeper dies another takes it place. There are two keepers for each element one male and one female..."

She went on to continue but I broke in and said incredibly "You mean I'm freaking possessed?"

Drail laughed suddenly and said, "You're not possessed each clan thinks of it differently but we all call it the same. My clan the Zeparicans, think of it as a power passed down by your blood line, there being eight different family's that have the ability to use any one of the elements than only two people are born with this ability for each element, that's why you control fire and so does she. That's also why she is being hunted. Those of us that were born from one of the eight families have the ability to use the elements as will, only they would have to take the power from someone else."

"I nodded thinking Drail's theory made more sense to me than Adena's, than asked "so our power can be stolen than? How and is the loss of our power permanent or temporary?"

"it's done be magic and it's permanent" he said plainly than noticing my expiration said, "with an incantation or spell if you will, but basically the person it's taken from dies a very painful death and it could cause some permanent damage to the taker as will, some have been known to go insane. And also in my clan keepers don't really mean anything, however, whoever has the most power rules so if you control an element you're a head in the game for my clan power is worth the risk of insanity"

"And in my clan keepers are the protectors of our people. It is my duty to protect them not ran away, an hide the first set of danger." Adena said sudden standing up as if she were to go back.

"Yes but in your clan it isn't until the keeper becomes of age meaning you come into your full power before you're their protector until then if I recall correctly it is your clans' job to protect you." Drail said seeming to understand more about her clan then she did.

"I know that" she said quietly slowly sitting back down, than suddenly burst out saying, "I don't see why they didn't go after you first," as she looked at me "you had less protection"

"True but his father do everything in his power to hid him unlike your clan who paraded you around the moment you where burn" Drail said to mine and hers surprise rather defensively. I couldn't help but smile knowing he still had my back after all this time.

Adena looked at Drail furiously, "they did not parade me around!"

Drail replied hatefully, "Yes they did and ultimately it led to plenty of unneeded destruction including the death of your mother. Let's get one thing straight Adena, your father didn't want to send you with me, nor did I want to be babysitting a reckless girl like you. But since I am a keeper and a member of the clan you so great fully hate, I am your only hope of survival."

Before Adena could reply back I cut her of be asking, "was my father in a clan once?" Meanly asking to get them to stop fighting, Drail looked at me with his left eyebrow raised than sighed and shock his head.

Taking in a deep breath his expiration vanished and he said, "yes but he never left and it isn't my place to say."

"If he never left then why did we live on our own?" I asked curiously.

Drail gave me a worried look but before he said anything Adena screamed, "Why the hell are you trying to change the damned subject? I could survive on my own if I wanted I don't need the help of a Zeparican traitor!"

"ok… I don't get this." I said shacking my head, "I mean I get that the Zeparicans are bad, but if they are and his a traitor to them why hate him."

"I'm not a traitor" Drail stated indifferently, of course I thought he just has to make it worse.

Adena froze at his announcement than immediately jumped to her feet and yelled "what the fuck do you mean? Where the hell are you really taking us?" As she spoke her hand slowly moved to the hilts of her two katanas strapped across her back.

"I'm taking you to the same place I planned to take you. But I don't recall ever telling you nor did I ever claim to be a traitor so I never lied." He stated as if Adena had no reason to be mad. As I watched Adena paled in anger and in a single move leapt at Drail in frustrated anger. Drail grabbed her by the shoulders as she dived at him than rammed his legs into her midriff as he rolled backwards throwing her over him. Drail's cloak opened slightly as he grabbed the hilt of his blade, I stood up in protest not wanting them to fight but before I could voice my opinion Drail's hand fall smiling at me, he said, "Get some sleep. I'll take first watch."

Adena scrambled to her feet screaming, "No you're….." she looked around dumb founded that he was already gone. But when her eyes locked on me, I just shrugged even though I had seen him disappear into the forest behind her. She continued to stare at me intensely for a few minutes completely still as if trying to decide if I was a throat or not. I sighed maybe Drail was right I didn't have to do anything for her to try and kill me being friends with Drail was enough to be her enemy. I started to walk over to the supplies when she finally spoke, "where do you think you're going." She questioned harshly as if I was her prisoner.

I rolled my eyes and without turning around I replied "to sleep...good night" and with those words I grabbed my bedroll and laid it near the fire feeling her eyes on me as I did.

As I laid down Adena asked surprisingly soft, "I don't know about you but I'm not staying with a Zeparican."

With that said I heard her get to her feet and grab her pack. Immediately I said, "and just where the hell do you think you will go?" I sat up slightly looking at her as I waited for her reply.

"Home where else back to my people where I belong," her voice however didn't sound to convince as if she know it to be a bad decision.

"And what happens if the Zeparicans attack again? Can you say you are truly ready to protect your clan? Are you able to fully control your element without letting it control your emotions? After all Fire is a very deadly, very unstable element."

"And what will happen if Drail hands us over to the Zeparicans? What happens if they attack again and I'm not there" she asked near the end her voice cracking just as the fire cracked and sparked demonstrating her lack of control.

"They attacked to try and capture you and they nearly succeeded. If Drail knew I was less protected than you; and was our enemy, don't you think they would have gone after me instead? You had a whole clan to protect you and I just had my father. Drail obviously didn't tell them about me and his protected me my whole life and will do the same for you now. If you go back home it'll be you they hunt and you'll only bring more death to your clan. The easiest way to protect them is too leave, to stay with us."

Adena grew silent than she yelled in rage and the small campfire flared in response, a few seconds later I heard her stomp off dropping her pack as she did and muttering under her breath. I sighed softly as Adena left than slowly got to my feet and went after Adena, knowing in my gut that I would live to regret this. I glanced around as I entered the forest watching for signs of Adena's trail seeing none; I stopped confused, I had been positive I had seen her go this way. I stepped in the dark shadows of the trees, frowning slightly as I lost sight of Adena's trail. I continued forward cautiously senses alert for any danger. The slight snap of a twig underfoot coming from above gave her away. I spun towards the sound just as Adena threw a knife at me. I immediately dropped to the ground to avoid it wincing slightly as the blade nicked my shoulder. In an instant I was on my feet my dagger in my hand.

"Adena..." I called out. "I don't want to fight just to talk. Please hear me out." I waited in tense silence.

In answer, Adena suddenly dropped in front of me from the trees above, making it clear why her tracks had vanished. "What?" she snapped fury lacing her words. Nearby a bush ignited as she spoke. I sighed slightly than stopped as I noticed a strange scent on the air. My eyes narrowed before I focused on Adena in front of me the scent clung to her body and hair….Lavender that was it. I smiled slightly at Adena not seeming to notice just for the first time how attractive Adena was to me. With eyes as golden as a fiery dawn, staring back at me as if calling to me. This girl's fair complexion and scarlet hair only seemed to exist to complement those gorgeous golden eyes. I shook it off as Adena looked at me oddly only to stiffen as she stepped closer to me. I barely breathed as she reached up and pulled lose the bandana that covered my eye and revealed my mark.

"You look better without it" she said softly before blushing, her fire slowly spreading from the bush as she did. I wanted to talk but before I could Adena stepped closer and pressed her lips to mine before I could blink. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her holding her to me as I deepened the kiss. I gently leaned her against a tree slowly kiss her neck, Adena gasped slightly and I knew she lost control as flames began dancing around us the flames enveloped our bodies as we slowly collapsed on the ground the flames dancing across our skin only encouraging me. I knew nothing but Adena as I held her and slowly the night faded into day as I lost all sense in time.

I awoke the next morning with Adena lying against my chest. I smiled softly as the memories of last night flooded back and I snuggled closer to Adena. Watching as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at me smiling just as softly. I know I should have been freaking out about what just happened or even be concerned about the fact that we just meet and had been fighting with one another the enter time. My mind should have been screaming about the fact my best friend the person I look to as a brother she wanted dead but instead all I could think about was how beautiful she looked lying on my bare chest. I suddenly had this strange urge to protect this beautiful creature but before I could hug her tighter to me, she stood. I watched as her soft skin glistened in the sun light taking in ever curve of her perfect body as she moved. I found myself whimper slightly as her lushes breast vanished under a deep green tube top she looked at my slightly acknowledging my protest but continued getting dressed anyway. She began to cover her smooth radiant legs with brown leather pants. Despite myself the wolf in me seemed to be ruling and I yet again whimpered this time a loud and obvious plea of protest something a dog would do are even a young Lubagru child. The look she shut at me as she put on a pair of deerskin boots was solely one of irritation. I immediately turned my head away rolling onto my stomach as if I had suddenly lost interest in her staring in the general direction of camp but really all I wanted to do was stare at her and hold her in my arms never to let go. I could still see her naked body in my mind, but before I knew it she was standing in front of me fully dressed and weapons on. She held out my clothes to me smiling slightly. I got up intending to protest but instead did as she wanted and got dressed all the while her watching me. Once I was finished I looked around searching for my bandana only for her to hold it out, I went to take it from her but her hand moved bringing it closer to her body. This was a game I thought one that I would win. Immediately, I jumped closer to her trying to grab it but she quickly moved it behind her causing me to rape my arms around her trying to take it only for her to kiss my lips as I did so. Ever part of me screamed, forgetting what I had been doing I hugged her tightly with each second causing our kisses to be more passionate than before.

When suddenly before I know what I was doing I pulled away hearing myself speak but not agreeing with the words coming out my mouth I said, "We batter get back, Drail must be worried." She nodded and turned away heading back to camp not knowing how much I was kicking myself for saying that. I felt my heart cry out in pain that I never felt before as I watched her walk farther away from me out of fear and anxiety I ran after her taking her hand in mine the moment I caught up.

As we walked into camp Adena let go of my hand grabbing the hilt of her blade as we noticed that the camp site was gone. After further inspection we realized that everything had been packed up and loaded on to the horses. It appeared all of my things, I had saved was on the four year old chestnut stallion I had named Chase. He was a fast horse that tended to get spooked easily and would run the first sign of danger but despite this no matter how scared he got it didn't take me much to calm him down. Chase was still young and this was his first trip away from home just like me. The other horse that was an eighteen year old spotted black and white Shire horse had Adena's things on, along with everything else. My Father had named him Butch and he had normally traveled with my dad alone. He was a strong horse that didn't need any help pulling my father and the wagon so he shouldn't have any problem now. I looked over about to introduce them when Adena picked up a piece of paper off of Butch. Than in angry she ripped it up screaming in frustration. Chase started to step back; I placed my hand on him soothingly knowing he wanted to bolt. Butch on the other hand didn't seem to notice or care I could never tell which.

After she was done, I cautiously asked, "What did it say"

She looked at me as if she was about to scream but instead quietly but angrily, "fallow the path. That's it. How can you trust him, his not telling us anything"

I smiled "I've known Drail my whole life although the last time I saw him was when I was seven but we have always been in contact with one another. His never been much of a talker nor good at showing his emotions and I admit it can be annoying but I've learned to trust him like back at the bridge he didn't punch me because I messed up and cost us most of our supplies but because I scared him."

"But that's no reason to punch you if anything he should have asked if you were ok. If he was your friend he wouldn't have pounded on you." Adena yelled.

I laughed slightly, "He did inspect me to make sure I was ok and moved me to the side so I wouldn't fall to my death before hitting Me." again I laughed knowing that didn't help, "look just give him a chance haven't you ever heard the saying you can't judge a book by its cover." She didn't say anything so I decided to introduce her to the horses, "here…." I gestured to Butch, "this horse is Butch you'll be riding on him the other one is Chase."

"Wouldn't you rather ride on Butch after all he has a saddle and the other one doesn't. I really don't mind they are your horses after all" she said but her mind seemed elsewhere, probable thinking about Drail. I looked over to see that she was right; Chase only had my pack and bow hanging over him along with my quiver and arrows. I would have to hold my pack if I didn't want it to fall I thought. Taking my quiver, I succored the arrows inside it than placed the quiver on my back.

After becoming satisfied that the arrows wouldn't fall out nor would I lose my quiver, I sighed softly slinging my bow ever my shoulder while saying, "no actually Drail set it up like this because Chase here is easily spooked and for some reason the saddle just makes it worse, plus I'm the one that's been training him so he'll respond better to me than he would a stranger…. Not that he doesn't like you… that's not…" she suddenly stated to laugh at what I had been saying I couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Not wanting to say anything stupid I thought it best to just get on Chase. But before I did, I noticed my pack strap; I decided to just strap it on to Chase's neck hoping it wouldn't bother him too much, while Adena hoped onto Butch.

As soon as I was Mounted Adena spurred Butch into a gallop but it didn't take long for chase to ride up next to them. As we rode the lake and its bridge disappeared behind the rise of a hill. We soon reached a small creek and as we crossed it Chase suddenly reared in panic as a massive explosion erupted from the direction of the lake. I quickly calmed chase down and spun around to see in the distance a fireball bloomed over the trees. "What the hell?" I yelled as Adena plunged past me on Butch stretching the horse to his limits as she pounded towards the lake. I yelled for her to stop than with a wolf-like growl my pack instincts kicked in and before I knew it, I'd jumped off of Chase shifting into my Lubagru form and pelted after her my only thought was to protect my pack. Adena was now my pack, my mate, and I would not lose her.

As I ran my wolf form rejoicing with the release of running I soon began to smell the smoke and as I crested a nearby hill I froze to get my bearings. Adena stood at the head of the trail utterly frozen in shock. With a concerned whine I leaped forward and ran up to her. As I drew closer the full devastation of the explosion hit me. The bridge was gone, all around the edges of the lake the woods were ablaze and trees were falling to the fire hungry flames. I whined at Adena rubbing my body against hers in concern, Adena didn't even flinch. I looked around and noticed what, had her attention, Drail stood 70ft from us his sword raised in defiance as a man with thorns writhing from his hands slowly advanced toward him than I noticed in shock that he had only one hand... I growled slightly in my throat as I realized who it was. It was the man Adena spoke of the man who attacked her and killed her mother I placed my body in front of her. A snarl ripping from my throat as Drail was flung aside from an unexpected blow of wind. My growls increasing in ferocity as the man drew closer to us. Adena tensed and pulled one of her katanas free as he approached. The man stopped ten feet from us. "Do you know who I am child," he sneered at Adena who shook in anger at his voice. "I am Creavan one of the generals of the Zeparican clan and u my dear have cost me my hand and stolen my sword. I have come for retribution and to claim what is mine." with those words he advanced before he got any closer I leapt at him teeth snapping for his throat.

Before I know what had happened a yelped in pain as he flung me to the side as if I was nothing more than a rag doll. Before my body hit the ground I felt something grab me causing pain to shot through my chest. I snapped slightly at the person only to realize it was Drail.

He put me down asking me, "you ok" but he was staring at Creavan.

"Yeah" I said as I changed back to my human form only to grab my chest in pain. I looked down to see this gash in my chest, blood staining my clothes.

"Stay" Drail growled at me as I began to heal myself. I looked at Creavan who was mockingly smiling at us, but despite my efforts I couldn't see a blade on him. I didn't understand how he was able to stab me. Drail stood up but before he could do anything Adena charged at Creavan, slinging the blade that had struck her mother down at him. He dodged laughing slightly as if she was no threat. I tried to stand wanting to help her only for Drail to grab my shoulder forcing me back down to my knees, his growl was deep tariffing even as he again said, "**Stay!**" I felt my body shrink slightly in obedience. I watched intensely as Adena again struck at the man only to miss, stumbling as she went. Creavan seeming to take advantage of it dived at her with his elbow aiming for the back of her throat. I whimpered waiting for the inevitably only at the last minute Adena's hand and the sword touched the ground spinning her the other way. She grabbed his arm right before it hit pushing him to the floor pining him. That's when I saw it; coming out of his missing left hand was a blade. Knowing that was how he injured me I howled out in warning but it was to let the blade was going start towards her throat intending to kill her. Out of nowhere Drail's own right hand shot out, the blade piercing right through it causing the blade to stop inches away from Adena's throat. Before Adena could say anything or even move Drail grabbed her by the collar with his other hand throwing her off right as this strange looking thorns shot out of Creavan's body barely missing her. The man laughed only for it to be cut short as Drail kneed him in the chest, placing a dagger in his left hand on Creavan's neck. The man began to move his blade that was still in Drail's hand, I half expected for even Drail to cry but he showed no sign of pain. The man frowned stopping, neither one of them moved are spoke it felt like hours had passed before Drail stood up slowly removing the blade as he did. The man took his time getting up and brushing himself off. He cocked his head at Adena who was completely frozen only for Drail to step in front of him blocking his few. The blade she had, flew from where it lie beside her and stopped in front of Creavan.

Drail than spoke in a cold growl, "take your blade Creavan but Adena is mine touch her and I'll make you wish I had killed you"

"You don't have the guts" Creavan said mockingly "this proves it"

Drail suddenly got this wicked grin on his face; he stepped forward and whispered something in to the man's ear.

I watched as Creavan stiffened in horror, "this isn't over" he stated shaking, than flew up into the air vanishing from sight.

Adena suddenly exploded causing flames to shot up from around her as she screamed at Drail "why the fuck did you let that bastard live!"

Drail shrugged as he walked towards me and stated, "Didn't fell like it besides death is easy living now that is hard"

I went to stand up and walk towards Adena but whimpered slightly as the wound on my chest flared with pain. Hissing I fell back to the ground and forced myself to try and heal it further.

I stopped when Drail said "the blade you were wounded with was enchanted any wound inflicted with it is always slow to heal even with your healing abilities. It's best to let it heal on its own." Adena looked at me for the first time since the fight had broken out and her face paled to where she looked like a ghost. Adena rushed towards me at the same time asking Drail for a first aid kit. I grimaced slightly than whistled, immediately Butch and Chase trotted out from the shelter of some nearby trees. On Chase there is a kit I muttered slightly. Drail went over and rummaged for a bit before tossing the kit to Adena. Adena caught it than yanked it open as if her life depended on it. She grabbed a small bottle of disinfectant and swiftly cleaned out the wound before she began wrapping gauze around my chest. I stayed still as she did wincing slightly from time to time.

I glanced over at Drail who was still rummaging through my backpack, his back turned to me. I noticed the cloak he had been wearing was gone, it most have come off some time during the fight. I could see he had two short swords cress-crossed on his back the hilts both pointing down towards the ground. Drail turned around reviling the sword straps were covered with throwing blades. As he raped his injured hand in gauze, He leaned up against Chase; who shockingly didn't seem to mind. He was wearing a black breastplate with black cargo pants. He had a dagger attached to each of his upper arms, along with a blood stained bandana covering his left shoulder. I know it was hiding his birthmark. I winced slightly not from Adena pulling the bandage tighter on me but remembering how when we were younger, he would repeatedly try to carve the mark off of himself, only for it to heal perfectly as if nothing had happened. I could see the small bow he had used the other night attached to his belt on his left side, on his right side he cared two swords both different lengths. One of the blades I recognized from when we were young, a spell causing it to grow as he did, always being the perfect weapon for him. His bright blue eyes looked up locking on mine; I smiled at him as his eyes quickly changed back to the usual hazel green. I never quit under stood why they changed color but I know it was based on his mood. His black hair was as long as mine and he normally would use it to hide those eyes of his, preventing people from knowing they changed color. Seeing them was rear I thought, but if I focused on them I meet get lucky and see them change again. Instead however; my eyes fixated on his right eye, the one with the scar covering it. Drail had yet to tell me how he had gotten it and I didn't think he ever would.

"Finished, it's not too tight is it" Adena asked, bringing my thoughts back to the pain in my chest.

"Thanks, its fine…." Than looking to Drail asked, "is the hand ok" Adena tensed as Drail began to walk over to us.

Drail looked down at me and without pause he stated "we need to leave the area. They know we're here."

Adena gave a small cat-like growl as she said, "Nick isn't fit to travel he needs to rest!"

Drail's eyes flashed red before he replied "his wound will heal on its own, but not if he ends up dead!"

Adena opened her mouth to argue but I grabbed her hand causing her to pause an look at me. "He's right we need to go. I'll ride Chase; just stay close in case I fall." Adena smiled uncertainly than nodded. I smiled than with a small grunt of pain I stood swaying slightly as I did. Adena immediately reached out to help but I ignored her determined not to look weak in front of Drail. "Adena I can walk on my own I'm not hurt that bad." I lied Adena frowned slightly and I wonder if she knew the blade had ben coated with poison, a poison that even I could feel coursing in my veins.

**Chapter 3**

I woke in a cold sweat gasping for air, not knowing where I was. I jumped only to fell to my knees grabbing my chest. Next to me I heard someone stir slightly and then a sleepy voice asked. "What's wrong nick?"

I jumped a little before I recognized who it was, "Adena? Where...where are we?" I stuttered.

"What do you mean where are we?" Adena asked impatiently now a little more awake. "We are on the other side of the River lokey. Don't you remember?" She sat up now looking a little concerned as I looked around camp unfamiliar with my location and for Drail wondering if he was here or if he left us again.

I smiled slight at her as I said "Yeah…. Sorry I'm just tired I guess" but not remembering getting up or getting on Chase or even making camp for the night.

"Gets some sleep it's been a long day" she said lying back down as I continued to search for Drail. I felt very uneasy not knowing how I had gotten here but didn't want to worry Adena by asking. I knew he had been poisoned just like me but for some reason I couldn't make myself worry for him. Instead I found myself scared that he wasn't here protecting us while I was poisoned. My mind was beginning to think of all the horrible thinks that could happen to us because I couldn't protect my mate, Adena. What if bandits attacked us? What if they took Adena away from me? What if they hurt her or rapped her or even killed her? What if the Zeparicans came for us or even worse Creavan did?

"Are you ok, what's wrong, is someone out there." Adena suddenly asked me jumping to her feet making me realize that I had gotten to my feet and now had my sword drown.

I slowly put my blade in its sheath sighing slightly, than forcing myself to give Adena this big stupid grin and say sounding jokingly, "just seeing if you're paying attention."

Adena then hit me in my arm screaming, "not funny" than began to laugh only to stop as my hand grabbed my head while I shock it. I felt very dizzy and stepped back trying to regain my balance. She caught me before I fall and forced me to lie down. "Did you open the stitches again" she asked only for me to wonder when did she gave me stitches or did Drail and did she mean by again.

"it's fine" I said pushing her away as she tried to take off my bandages.

She looked slightly hurt but her voice didn't show it as she said, "I guess so I don't see any blood. Go back to sleep no more games ok."

I nodded as I yawned, she smiled and then lied back down seeming more tried than me. My mind however didn't want to sleep it wanted to know where Drail was. I found my mind wandering again about everything that could go wrong because I was too weak to defend Adena and Drail was nowhere to be found. Despite the fact that Adena was awoken just by me getting up, she was still sleeping. What if she didn't wake up and our camp was invaded by killer aunts? What if she never woke up again because I couldn't hold her in my arms without being in pain? What if she got sick and I couldn't take care of her and she died? For some reason my mind was screaming that Drail needed to be here in order to protect us even though he couldn't do anything if Adena did get sick. I found myself letting out a howl calling for him just like any other wolf would do when calling out to their alpha. _Their alpha_, I thought that's what it was, why I wasn't worried for him, why I always obeyed him without question, why I trusted him, in our little pack he was the alpha.

"Now what" Adena said sounding pissed, at first I said nothing Adena wouldn't understand it, she was not a Lubagru. Then I heard a wolf howl in response to mine, I know the howl while dispite how long it had been since I had heard it. It was Drail calling back to me allowing me to know he was close and watching. I gave a sigh in relief as I rolled closer to Adena placing my head on her should finial allowing myself to relax. I heard Adena sigh back and say "I'll never understand Lubagru behavior." She than rapped her arm around me as I allowed myself to go to sleep.

I woke to steal on my throat at first I didn't move, didn't breath, I didn't even open my eyes as if playing dead would somehow save me. That's when I heard it a laugh not just any laugh Drails. I gave a slight growl, as I opened my eyes to see that it was still dark out. Adena was still asleep next to me completely unaware that Drail was here, my mind raced knowing what would happen if she woke up to this. I spoke in a low growl, "are you crazy." He smiled shrugging as he placed the dagger back into its sheath on his right upper arm. Then he took a smell flakes out of his pocket handing it out to me as he sat down beside me, legs crossed. I didn't know what it was but went to take it from him anyway only for him to pull it away.

I cocked my head slightly become even more curious, but rather than explain he simple asked, "Want to play a game?"

"What game?"

"A form of tag" he said with a wicked smile. He didn't need to explain any forth I know what was in the battle it was the antidote to the poison we both had. When I was six I used to beg him to play tag with me, only our games of tag were very different from others. The game was a game of endurance, whoever was it would commit an act of pain to themselves and the other would copy it, then the next person would be it. We would play this game until someone healed or passed out or simple couldn't endure any more. Drail created this game to teach me to control my healing powers, back then I would heal the moment I was hurt wither I wanted to or not, and in this game if I healed myself I would loss. Despite the fact I learned to control it Drail always would win and it would be up to me to heal him, he would purposely hurt himself to the point where if I didn't heal him, he would die. This forced me to learn to heal others, although healing other people would normal leave me passed out and they still wouldn't be fully healed. I wondered if Drail had continued my training, if I had had more than just a year in training my healing powers if I would be better at it.

"Sure" I said knowing he wanted to see who could least longer with poison in our blood stream, "only if you travel with us no more disappearing"

"what you don't trust, you think I'll drink it when you're not looking" he asked smirking at me but I didn't say anything, it wasn't that I didn't trust him, it was that I was scared of something happening when he wasn't here. "Deal," he said standing up, "I'll put it in your pack."

"Don't bother, I'm going to win this time so you'd batter carry it for when you loss." I said trying desperately to hide the pain in my voice.


End file.
